Jinx of Tennis
by ShiJinx
Summary: Scientist released three subjects, they are now on their own. OCs included 2 humans and a wolf . Kikumaru's family adopted them all and so they found tennis. Mary-Sue-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Based on: Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis (both manga and anime versions)

I do not own Prince of Tennis nor New Prince of Tennis.

The name of the fan fiction: Jinx of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could without rising suspicious. I ran until I could see my target. I was late, again. But this time I slipped through a rabbit hole. It was more likely used by humans but who cares.

I am late and will always be late. It's in my nature and therefore is unbreakable. I am a scientist's creation, half of me is human, the other half is unpredictable data.

I am late. Late, late, late… Too bad it's the thirteenth day I'm late. Oh well, it is my lucky number. Or to be more specific, it's my code number. A number that was given to me when I was born.

The guards saw me and the chase started with me being faster of course. Thank you, Doctor Stein (1), for making me fast. I ran around a corner and saw my actual target standing with a group of people. He turned around and smiled as he saw me running, probably in time. The smile disappeared when the guards ran around the corner as well. He freaked out.

Soon I reached at the tennis courts, where he was, and stopped in front of him. He was still in shock, mouth open, eyes bulging and his racket on the ground. His friends were in similar positions.

Thankfully the guards weren't allowed to enter the court so I was saved. That went well, why not to try it again tomorrow?

One, two, three, four, fi-… He screamed and pointed at me and screamed again. No comment needed.

I probably looked like a monster due to my messy hair, black sunglasses and dirty clothes. I checked myself over and found some of branches in my hair, one of them had a bird nest with eggs, isn't it sweet. My white Lolita dress was only a bit dirty but I can't say that to my knees and hands. My shoes were… Somewhere around I guess if I had put them on today anyway. I can forget some things sometimes too. Otherwise I looked fine, ne [1].

My target, my adopted brother, finally fainted. It would have made me laugh but the look on his face was too serous.

Others unfroze too and helped my nii-chan [2]. It didn't take them long to fetch a water bottle and pour it's contents on my nii-chan, thanks to the cold water the effect was fast. He woke up and trembled as if he had seen a ghost.

I giggled at the thought of me being the ghost. Their eyes turned at me, staring shamelessly. How rude of them.

I recognized some of them. But they obviously didn't remember me.

"Who are you?" and there came the questions, oh joy. I smiled politely at the boy with closed eyes and creepy smile but before I could answer someone answered for me.

My nii-chan jumped behind me and hugged me tightly as he cried out, "Gami-chan, why didn't you come earlier, you promised, nya [3]." I sighed and snapped at him, "I told you, you may use my middle name, nii-chan. No need to use my last, it's not like it brings any bad luck to you when you do so." At that I sniggered, I do bring bad luck to people around me.

He grinned and released me. "Sure thing, Shini-chan."

One of the people I know decided to interrupt, "Name: Kikumaru Shini Gami. School: Seishun Academy (1st Year). Class: Should be in 1-2 #4 (Echizen's) but transferred to class 3-6 #7 (Eiji's). Has visited the class 0 times so far. Birthday: 17th December. Siblings: Two adopted older sisters, three adopted older brothers, two adopted parents, an adopted dog, a wolf-hybrid Kerberos. Tennis style: Mostly serve-and-volley in mixed doubles, all-rounder in mixed singles. Highest achievement in tennis: Used constantly as a Wild Card in tennis (female, male and mixed tennis), never lost in an official match. Favourite move: Pinnacle of Death. Deadliest ability: Shinigami Eyes - It takes only four seconds of eye contact, effects are perfect copy of the other's thoughts and acting (past, present and future forms). Blood Type: Quicksilver (2). Nicknames: Shinigami, Copy-Koneko [4], Jinx and Death God. Extra: Shini Gami is written by kanji that means Death God. She brings bad luck to everyone around her (not confirmed). She is always late (confirmed). Talented in languages, also constantly mixing them up. Kikumaru Shini Gami is made by mixing human and data. This is the only piece of my data that is accurate about her. Data tennis' use against her - 0%."

I grinned at Inui Sadaharu, "Good job, Sada-kun." He looked me in the eye and blushed, I continued, "But after all, it does take only four seconds of eye contact. Shinigami Eyes, present form, grasped - 100%. Probability of Inui Sadaharu not realizing it before – 79.33%. Probability of him looking for a way to stop this – 67.57%. Probability of him finding it on his own – 0.03%." I smiled at him. Taste your own medicine. I wonder what his reaction will be. Ii data (3). I took a notebook from his frozen hand and started making notes about his reaction. Good data!

* * *

Thank you, Doctor Stein (1), for making me fast. – Doctor Stein comes from the name Doctor Victor Frankenstein but it is too mouthful. Also she used irony, because Doctor Victor Frankenstein was a scientist who made a monster, and she was also made by a scientist.

Blood Type: Quicksilver (2). – Shi isn't a full human so she doesn't have a normal blood, instead it's toxic quicksilver.

Ii data (3). – Inui Sadaharu's catch phrase.

* * *

[1] Ne – It doesn't have a meaning. Or if it does then I don't know it yet. It should be pronounced like a 'neh' I guess. Also it's Shi's catch phrase and therefore used often. She uses it as a question sometimes (And? Or? So what?) but is not expecting an answer.

[2] Nii-chan – 'Onii-san' and 'Nii-chan' both mean brother but nii-chan is more informal and is used when a younger sibling is referring to his or her own sibling.

[3] Nya – It should imitate cat's meow and is used a lot by Kikumaru Eiji.

[4] Koneko – It means kitten. 'Neko' is cat and 'ko' means child.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please correct my mistakes, both grammar and character's habits, and also revives are welcome. English is my third language so please be kind to me (first being my mother language Estonian and second is German but I make too many mistakes in it). Flames are used to roast marshmallows.

Before you ask, yes Shi is a lot like Mary-Sue (Too perfect?) but this makes it so fun to write. By the way, who is this Mary-Sue and why some people hate her? Also Shi's partner in tennis will be an OC (own character/original character) but that's it (besides the scientists and Kerberos). I think that to make an OC it takes a lot of imagination but to make them not perfect, takes a lot more, I don't have it so I just go with the flow.

I also would like to know what you think about the first chapter, don't be shy.

This chapter contains about 1,308 words (+-5).

* * *

April 15 2012


	2. Chapter 2

_Based on: Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis (both manga and anime versions)_

_I do not own Prince of Tennis nor New Prince of Tennis._

_The name of the fan fiction: Jinx of Tennis_

aA bB cC dD eE fF gG hH iI jJ kK lL mM nN oO pP qQ rR sS šŠ zZ žŽ tT uU vV wW õÕ äÄ öÖ üÜ xX yY

**Chapter 2**

I scribbled into the notebook, Inui's notebook, while its owner looked… Well, he didn't look good. "Ii data," I smiled and wrote down the last details. Today will be an interesting one, I can feel it.

It took the others half a minute to… unfreeze? Yeah, that is the right word. I looked around and only recognized my nii-chan, my 'friend' Inui and the Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. I beat him in tennis once, he hasn't called me ever since. What a sore loser, ne? I probably forgot to give him my number but… Oh well. Oops?

I used Inui's 'borrowed' memory to get at least some idea who were the others around me. Since no one spoke, I had to break the silence, using 'my' data.

I looked at a 2nd Year Regular who had purple eyes and spiky black hair, "Momoshiro Takeshi. Class 2-8 #16. Birthday: July 23. Tennis style: agressive baseliner. Rival: Kaidō Kaoru. Height: 170 cm." He looked like a fish out of water as I continued.

My next target was a 2nd Year Regular with a green bandana, short black hair and green eyes, "Kaidō Kaoru. Class: 2-7. Birthday: May 11. Tennis style: counter-puncher. Rival: Momoshiro Takeshi. Height: 173 cm." He hissed, it sounded like an agreement and defeat. Ii data.

I turned to look at the Captain, a 3rd Year Regular. He didn't look pleased at all. His dark brown hair and glasses that covered his brown, now angry eyes, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Class: 3-1 #12. Birthday: October 7. Tennis style: all-rounder, at national level in singles. Height: 179 cm." The look in his eyes intensified and he sighed. I am in a big trouble. Maybe I get to play a match against him, probably not because of his injuries. Only two more to go.

I turned at a 3rd Year Regular, his fairly short, spiky black hair and glasses, that hid his dark green eyes, looked the same as always, "Sadaharu Inui. Class: 3-11. Birthday: June 3. Tennis style: Serve-and-volley and Data tennis." I gave him his notebook back, I have no use of it now. The eye contact did last more than 40 seconds. All of his memories, feelings, future… they are now mine too. I don't have to use them but I got so much data that I hope my own data will not be replaced with all of his. I think I don't like his juice now that I know what's inside it. But they taste awesome.

I shook off most of Inui's personality and looked at my nii-chan, he was a 3rd Year Regular. He smiled at me and bounced up and down, exited. His vivid red hair bounced too and his brown eyes shined and the plaster on his right cheek was still the same, "Kikumaru Eiji. Class: 3-6 #7. Birthday: November 28. Tennis style: Serve-and-volley. Height: 171 cm." He gave me a proud smile before giving me a hug of death.

I nearly choked but luckily was saved by a 3rd Year Regular. He was nii-chan's partner in the doubles. Ōishi Shūichirō. I recognized him thanks to his black hair that has two locks of hair that stands 'inwards'. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half seems to be shaved. He has a round face and kind brown eyes.

He then looked down at me. Unlike him, and the other Regulars, I was only a 1st Year and therefore shorter than them, my height being only 151 cm. He blinked and looked at the other Regulars, "What happened? Eiji, don't hug defenseless girls."

Ōishi looked into my eye and didn't break the eye contact. Ichi, ni, san, shi [1]… Shinigami Eyes, present form complete. I smiled kindly at Ōishi. "Don't worry, he is just being himself." At that he froze. Oops.

aA bB cC dD eE fF gG hH iI jJ kK lL mM nN oO pP qQ rR sS šŠ zZ žŽ tT uU vV wW õÕ äÄ öÖ üÜ xX yY

_Ichi, ni, san, shi [1] – One, two, three, four._

aA bB cC dD eE fF gG hH iI jJ kK lL mM nN oO pP qQ rR sS šŠ zZ žŽ tT uU vV wW õÕ äÄ öÖ üÜ xX yY

_As you, the readers, can see I am taking things really slowly. This extremely short chapter can show it too. Besides this chapter contains only information about five Regulars, plus some from Ōishi._

_Also I am ending chapter after Shi has used Shinigami Eyes. It makes chapters in the beginning short, too short for my liking but it'll do for now. This chapter is about 2 and a half pages long but in the future, after Shi knows most of the Seigaku tennis team's characters, they will hopefully be more than 15 pages long._

_The plot should be the same as in the Prince of Tennis, with some differences when Shi and her partner are added to some random teams. So far the Regulars haven't met Echizen Ryōma yet but that will happen soon._

_So far Shi has met: _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu (3rd Year, Captain), _

_Ōishi Shūichirō (3rd Year, Vice-Captain),_

_Kikumaru Eiji (3rd Year, Regular),_

_Inui Sadaharu (3rd Year, Manager & Regular),_

_Momoshiro Takeshi (2nd Year, Regular),_

_Kaidō Kaoru (2nd Year, Regular)._

_Next time she will meet:_

_Fuji Shūsuke (3rd Year, Regular),_

_Kawamura Takashi__ (3rd Year, Regular)._

_Did I already mention that I do not own Prince of Tennis nor New Prince of Tennis? I did? Too bad. But did I mention that I hate those red and green lines under some of my sentences and names? I didn't? Now you know!_

aA bB cC dD eE fF gG hH iI jJ kK lL mM nN oO pP qQ rR sS šŠ zZ žŽ tT uU vV wW õÕ äÄ öÖ üÜ xX yY

The first one to give me the correct answer to these questions is awesome:

What language uses that alphabet I used as a page break in this chapter?

How do you pronounce ö, ä, õ and ü (it's funny to watch how badly people pronounce them)?

Tip: The video is up on YouTube, search "Millises sõnas on neli vokaali järjest?" It's in German (speaking) but the question should be like this: In which of these words, that has got four vowels in a row, is a true word?

What does Shi and her male partner look like (I already know but do you know it too before I release the third chapter)?

aA bB cC dD eE fF gG hH iI jJ kK lL mM nN oO pP qQ rR sS šŠ zZ žŽ tT uU vV wW õÕ äÄ öÖ üÜ xX yY

_Don't forget to review, thank you._

_Words ~1,316 +-5_

aA bB cC dD eE fF gG hH iI jJ kK lL mM nN oO pP qQ rR sS šŠ zZ žŽ tT uU vV wW õÕ äÄ öÖ üÜ xX yY

April 22 2012


End file.
